everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mystery Gang
The five weirdos of Ever After High make their fanfic debut and it's just about the best example of how I write drabble fics. The only warning I'd put down for this is for the copious amounts of swearing in it, but I doubt that bothers people a lot. This was written in a rush at like midnight, so please excuse any errors!!!! I only edited it once. Without further ado, let's get started! ---- Serenity Charming has left a lasting impression on the student body, and for good reason! “Hey, Oma.” Ariel leaned his head on top of her chair, accidentally (or perhaps on purpose) interrupting her flow. “Making up stuff for your gossip blog again?” “''Rude''.” Oma huffed, reluctantly accepting the fact that she’d have to stop writing her article for the time being. “For your information, Rucker, I never make stuff up. And it’s not a gossip blog!” She could hear the smirk in his voice. “Oh really? Then why is it called-” “Have you ever heard of wit? Subtlety?” God, this was going to give her one hell of a migraine. “It’s ironic. Now, do you want something, or are you just here to bother me?” “I’m bored.” “Cry me a river.” Ariel tilted the chair forward slightly with his body weight. “Entertain me.” Unfortunately, Oma knew him well. He was too impatient to take no for an answer. Either she’d have to tolerate him willingly, or he’d make her. Regardless, there went her afternoon. “One of these days,” Oma vowed, seething, “I’m going to take one of your dresses and shove it down your throat.” “Aww, you promise?” He smiled at her, all teeth. “I’m touched! And here I was thinking you didn’t love me anymore.” Oma rolled her eyes. Ariel knew she loved him; why did he always have to act all snarky and dramatic? Could they go one day without him being an impossible little bitch? “This is precisely why your roommate can’t stand you, you know.” She told him, glaring at him with the exasperated look of a sister done with her brother’s nonsense. His expression darkened. “Well, that makes us even. That stupid porker can’t even remember to get my favorite chips, so who gives a shit?” Ooo, now there was some tension. She was almost tempted to start an interview on the spot, but if she thought any more about writing articles, she was going to go crazy. Serenity’s page was begging to be written, but of course, life hated her! Fucking typical! “You do, obviously.” Oma said, and immediately regretted it. Ariel’s face had gone from overcast to full on tempestuous. She winced in preparation, ready for the verbal lightning strike. What was he going to tear into? Her appearance? Her writing? Her not-so-secret crush on Theresa? Ariel’s eyes poked daggers into her. “''Obviously''.” He repeated. The word sounded like a death threat in his mouth. She swallowed hard and didn’t say anything else on the matter. “Anyway!” Ariel said with faux pleasantness, like nothing had happened. “Wanna go track down the others? I’m in the mood for an adventure.” Oma didn’t like the sound of that. “I sort of have an article to write? I really need to interview-” Ariel rounded on her, a savage glint to his gaze. “It can wait. Come on! Don’t you wanna have fun with your best friends?” Oma loved Ariel. Really! She did! He was funny when he wanted to be, and supportive too. But when he got like this… when he didn’t care an ounce about what she wanted… That didn’t sit well with her. Not at all. “I do.” She squared her shoulders. “But not if you’re going to be an asshole.” Ariel grabbed her arm, easily tugging her along. “''God'', get over yourself, Oma! Everything isn’t always about you. Who do you wanna find first?” For a moment, she considered protesting, but all the fight drained out of her. Everything isn’t always about you. … did he really see her that way? She held in a sigh. “Florence. He’s the easiest to track down.” And if she brushed her eyes a bit because of the way her chest hurt, who were you to judge? ---- Florence was in the middle of practicing his violin. Oma knew that already. Unlike her other friends, Florence Godfrey was refreshingly predictable. That was part of why she liked him, even though he desperately needed someone to keep his ego in check. He was simple. Easy to understand. Transparent. What you saw was what you got. It was around the time she met him that she realized more people needed to be like him. Everyone should be like him. “Man, what a loser.” Ariel snickered as they hovered outside of his dorm room, listening to the muffled sound of the instrument. “Do you think he’s gonna get married to it one day?” “Be nice.” Oma said without any conviction. Normally, that would be the peak of humor to her, but she wasn’t in the mood for laughs. How was she going to continue her article? Maybe I should briefly mention her achievements? She absentmindedly began to gnaw on a fingernail. Would that be a compelling beginning? Since her article was going to be centered on a Charming, she’d have to be extremely careful. Blondie wouldn’t publish anything too controversial, even though Serenity wasn’t the type to care. Having already done an exposé on her in the past, Oma knew all too well that the princess was more amused by attempts to damage her reputation than anything else. In fact, she had treated the accusations of being flaky as fitting criticisms. “I’m not good at keeping friends. It’s wonderful to know that the great Pheme actually noticed that! I was starting to wonder when I’d get called out for it~” She had posted on each and every social media account she owned, complete with highlighted screenshots of her favorite parts. Her Fact or Fiction? column was nowhere near the popularity of her blog, but it would definitely be read by her. It’d have to be better than most of her work. It’d have to be spectacular. Plus, Serenity was pretty. As a loud and proud bi, Oma basically had an unspoken obligation to gush about people’s looks in her articles. It was law! It’d be way easier than when she pretended to drool over Ark to keep up appearances; after all, she wouldn’t exactly be lying. She had eyes after all. “Oma? You’re blushing. What the fuck are you thinking about? Theresa again?” And there it was. “No!” She gritted her teeth. Why did he have to bring her into this? “I’m just planning my article. You know, the one I need to write?” Ariel shrugged. “I know! But knowing and caring aren’t synonymous.” Before she could curse him out in Farsi (which, really, Oma was fixing to do), he held up a hand to quiet her. “He’s done. Finally.” Without any sort of warning for the poor rich boy inside, he immediately barged in. “Hey, dickbag!” Ariel said cheerfully. “Oh. It’s you.” Florence’s peaceful expression morphed into a more guarded one. “Let me make an educated guess. You want to drag me along somewhere to meet up with Theresa and Paris because you’re bored and can’t stand the idea that other people have lives outside of you?” Oma let out a low whistle. That was ballsy, even for her. Apparently feeling charitable, Ariel didn’t snap at him. “You’re partly right! Now, come on before I make you. And drop the tough guy act; the perfume’s clearly starting to rot your brain.” Okay, maybe charitable was a bit of a stretch. With a dramatic sigh, Florence gently placed his violin on his bed. “Hello, Oma! I trust you are feeling okay?” “Yes, I’m fine!” She lied. “You’re getting really good at that violin, you know.” He smiled at her with pleased bemusement. “Why, thank you! Have you ever thought of maybe picking up the piano? It’d suit you.” “I can hardly play a triangle!” Oma laughed. “But thank you for the consideration.” “Oh, you’re quite welcome.” He replied, in precisely the sort of voice that made it clear why he had felt compelled to change his surname too when he came out. Florence was transparent. And part of that transparency made it clear that he was snooty to the core. (Florence Dunn didn’t really have the same ring to it, but Oma wasn’t about to give him any sort of satisfaction by telling him that. He was arrogant enough as is.) “Can you two pick up the pace? I want to find Paris before I turn 100.” And now he had brought out the sneer. Perfect. “Yeah, yeah, cool your jets. We’re coming.” … She was going to have to stand up to him again, huh. Great. ---- “Oh, an adventure?” Paris shifted from side to side. “Okay.” Well. That was easy. ---- “I am sorry, but my answer is no.” “What do you mean ‘No?’” Ariel put his hands on his hips. “Since when is that word in your vocabulary?” “I do not know if you are being sarcastic, my friend, but I really must decline.” Theresa fretted. “I have duties to attend to. In fact, I actually must request the presence of Paris, if he’d be so willing, so that he may aid me in this quest.” “Sure!” Paris said agreeably. Ariel turned his attention to him. “Are you serious, Delacroix? You already said you’d come with us. Don’t be flaking out on me now.” For a brief moment, indecision crossed Paris’ face. “Is that an order?” He said, hopelessly confused. Enough was enough. Oma whirled to face Ariel, seething. “If you dare say yes, so help me, I’ll-” Theresa covered her ears. “Friends!” She wailed. “No threats! Please! We must be righteous in the face of evil!” She deflated at the sight of her distress. “I’m sorry, honey. What do you need Paris’ help with, hm?” “You really want to know, darling?” Theresa whispered meekly. “Would you swear not to laugh?” “I promise I won’t! Right, guys?” Ariel stayed silent, but Florence and Paris nodded. Knowing she could at least count on those two to be truthful, she relaxed a bit. Theresa relaxed too, grateful. “Well, I have been quite nervous about a ring of mushrooms I stumbled upon near the border of the glen. I wish to purify the area to safeguard against the more dastardly members of the Fair Folk, and I also wish for Paris to be a witness.” “Why him?” Florence asked in lieu of the boy in question, who was well known for questioning nothing. “Oh, so the evil attempting to influence him will know that I am his guardian and he is involved in my work.” Theresa said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To her, it probably was. “That makes sense, sweetheart.” Oma replied, hoping it sounded like she was being perfectly honest. Theresa’s face lit up. “Thank you, darling!” She fidgeted with her veil, smiling softly. Oma felt her heart skip a few beats, which was probably unhealthy, but whatever. Theresa was happy and she was smiling at her. All was well. “I would love to see that, if I were to be completely honest with you.” Florence admitted. “Me too!” Paris chirped in the way he did when he wasn’t really processing anything except for the love he had for his friends. “It sounds like fun! You’re so cool, Theresa!” Theresa immediately splashed some holy water on him. When he didn’t react beyond blinking, she inclined her head towards him. “Your words gladden my heart, Paris. You will make a fine vanquisher of evil.” As if to remind them of his presence, Ariel loudly cleared his throat. “So. You guys all want to do this boring, pointless purification ritual?” “''Absolutely''!” Oma blurted out. “And it’s not pointless. You’re the boring one!” It was pointless, but she wasn’t about to say that. “Yes!” That was Paris’ vote. Not that Ariel usually counted it, but a point was a point. “Oh, most definitely. And you simply must come with us, Ariel. We’re in need of your acidic tongue to keep us in check.” Florence weighed in, meaning it was officially 4 to 1. “I call majority rule!” She declared before he could try and get out of it. He deserved this for wasting her time. Ariel grumbled, but she knew him. “Fine. I’ll come. But only because I’m bored and don’t like arguing with majority rule.” “Well, it is only natural you do not, Ariel.” Theresa murmured in her ever so pleasing voice. “After all, you are the one who had us adopt it.” Oma still wanted to write her article, but getting to see Ariel fume was always a good thing. God, she sure loved Theresa Glockner. Not that she’d ever say that aloud, but she sure was great. “Onward! To the fungi!” Oma gestured wildly, as was expected of her. Paris giggled. “You’re funny, Oma.” “I try, Paris.” She grinned at him, hyperaware of the fact that he’d die for her if she asked him to. It was a weird thing to think about a friend, but it was true. If there was something she liked, it was a true thing. “I try.” ---- THE END Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction